Sleep
by Oswald-radXcore
Summary: L doesn't want to sleep, but must remain handcuffed to Light. Will he give in to temptation, and what will be the consequences. slight LightL if you are looking for it...


"Light-kun, I don't sleep"

Yagami Light was by now too tired to argue, after a long day of 'Kira-hunting'. The only thing keeping him awake right now was this... creature, which was chained to him. This annoying sugar monster, who simply refused to sleep.

"Just lie there then, because I need this sleep. I don't care!"

L stared blankly at Light, as though trying to tell him something. Light, not knowing _what_ to make of this, simply ignored it, as was his custom. His telepathic eyes failing, L was forced to admit.

"Light-kun, I haven't slept on a bed for years. I'm rather afraid that I'll like it, and sleep a lot. This, therefore-"

"Shut up!" Light interrupted, throwing a punch at L, and a split second later, receiving a strong kick to the face.

Several minutes later, a disgrunted L was sitting in his usual fashion, with his legs bent against his body on the bed beside Light, who was lying on his side, facing away from him. How could anyone sleep with THAT staring at you?

L yawned, but quickly stifled it, and continued with biting his nails. This bed was altogether too comfy for him, and if he fell asleep... well, who knows what might happen? It was too great a risk; he didn't want any information lost. He had avoided proper sleep for years, dozing every other day for an hour or so, but never fully sleeping. Sleeping was dangerous, and L did not like putting himself into danger at all.

He yawned again, barely able to control it. The bed was just so comfortable... More sugar was needed!

Yagami Light woke from his dream (and what a wonderful dream... his new world had been nearing completion, and he had been trying to catch a pigeon to use as a hat...) to find that his chest felt rather heavy. Slowly opening his eyes, he found that the dead weight was L, who had toppled over from his sitting position and was now sprawled over Light, his face pressed against Light's chest. A small blush crept up Light's cheeks... why, he couldn't really, but he was probably just flushed due to lack of sleep. Yes, that was all...

Light raised his hand to his head, to scratch it. Running his hands through his hair, he stopped suddenly when his hand came into something sticky, attached and covering part of his hair. Upon gentle probing, he found it to be a lolly, which had probably been in L's mouth before he fell asleep. Also, he found a small patch of stickiness on the side of his forehead, and was totally puzzled as to how that had come to be... probably L had dropped the lolly there originally and it bounced...

Light was beginning to wonder if he should wake L from his sleep, and it definitely was a deep sleep, when L's eyes suddenly shot open, and let out an almighty scream. Light, slightly more deaf than before, managed to shove him off of his chest, and on to the bed beside him.

"Light-kun, I was asleep!" L stuttered, giving Light a look of sheer terror. Light was unsure how to react, and simply stared back for a minute, trying to work out why L would be so distraught.

"Ryuuzaki, everyone needs their sleep, you know..." Light muttered, tearing his eyes away from L's.

"Light-kun, sleep is a dangerous thing. I may forget a key piece of information in my sleep, when I sleep, I am vulnerable to attack – if you were Kira, I could have been dead by now..." L's wild ramblings became incoherent after this point, causing Light to sigh and promptly ignore his babbling colleague.

"Light-kun, are you listening to me?" Light awoke from his daydreams (of mass murder, one would suspect) to find the face of L an inch from his own.

Shoving L off of him, he asked "Do those circles under your eyes never disappear? Even after sleep, they are still there!"

L shook his head. "They will always remain. I have had too many years of little sleep to lose these. However, I am rather attached to them... I don't want to change them."

Yagami Light was too tired to care...

A/N Man, I did this yonks ago. I fixed it up a bit again, and here it is. It is kind of crappy, not much happens, but I wanted to write an LxLight fic, and this was the result. Reviews are always welome, especially constructive criticism!


End file.
